Do not wake a sleeping bear
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote on whim. Its about what happens when the Thalmor decide to attack my Dragon Born, Bjorn Iron Bear for his Talos worship. Not a lot of plot but might be the first in a series of oneshots.
Bjorn crouched down, sighting along the arrow. The elk in front of him would make a delicious dinner, perfect to celebrate his son's birthday. The Dragonborn tensed, then slowly exhaled. As he did so, he let the arrow fly. It struck the elk behind the shoulder, downing it. Bjorn grinned as he made his way over to the deer. He slung his bow over his shoulder then bent down, pulling out one of several daggers. He carved open the deer's stomach, letting the guts spill out then quickly dressed the deer. When the deer was ready Bjorn wiped the blood away from his hands, stooped over it and slung the creature over his shoulders. Years of adventuring had given the Dragonborn the strength of a giant, this load was barely noticeable. With a light heart and heavy back, the Dragonborn started back home to his manor in Falkreath. Lakeview Manor had become a popular place, with a few new tenants moving in around the Dragonborn's home. Now they had a large farm, as well as a fishery in the lake.

As he cleared a hill, he saw smoke wafting up from his home. Odd, they shouldn't have started cooking yet. Bjorn tightened his grip on the deer as he picked up his pace. That's when he heard the screaming. Bjorn dropped the dear as he raced forward. Words of power ripped their way through his mouth, a whirlwind adding to his speed. He crested the final hill to his home to see Thalmor and Imperial Legionnaires slaughtering his people and burning the homes around his manor. Bjorn's Housecarls were locked in a tight shield wall, fighting to defend the Manor. Two small shield walls had engaged each other, one in the style of Skyrim, with locked shields, while the Legionnaires fought in their regimented blocks. The two sides clashed again and again, Thalmor Justicars adding magical attacks or extra bodies to help push the Housecarls back. Valdamir, the one real magic user in Bjorn's employ countered as best as he could behind the wall, but it was little good. Valdamir and Rayya pulled men in behind the others shields, and killed them. But the Legions were used to this tactic and were able to keep outside grabbing range, thrusting with their swords, forcing the Housecarls back. His dog, Vigilance, had its teeth on one Thalmor's throat, and was currently mauling the elf. Of his family, Bjorn saw nothing. Bjorn unslung his bow, crouching down. Sighting along the arrow, he found a Thalmor, and let the arrow fly. The steel arrow punched through the Thalmor's elven plate, sending the fool staggering back. Bjorn loosed three more arrows, dropping three more opponents.

"There! On the Hill!" bellowed an Imperial officer. All turned to see Bjorn. He stood up, discarding his bow and unslung the axe on his belt. The familiar weight of the Stalhrim weapon was somewhat comforting, but it didn't change the fact he was unarmored nor did he even have a shield. His opponents were well trained, both the Legionnaires and Thalmor were armored and armed to the teeth, and the Thalmor had magic. This was as elite a force as is known in Skyrim. They were all dead. Bjorn charged down the hill, shouting the words for Dragon Aspect. Clad in draconic spirit armor, he crashed into the Legion's improvised line. His axe smashed through a Legionnaire's shield and into his collar bone. The axe got stuck in the Imperial's bones, so Bjorn dropped it and scooped up the Imperial's sword, turning aside an elven thrust and impaling the Thalmor on the blade. He leapt back, Unrelenting Force pouring out as the Imperials tried to catch him. The poor bastards flew and flew from the Shout. Bjorn's hunting knife appeared in his hand as he tackled a Thalmor, driving the blade into the elf's neck. He ripped the blade free in a shower of blood only to throw into the chest of another.

The Thalmor stared down at the dagger in his chest, amazed he was alive. Too late he saw Bjorn, now with an elven mace, charging him. The mace crashed into the elf's head, all but decapitating the mer. As Bjorn gasped, three Legionnaires shot him in the back with arrows. Bjorn staggered forward from each hit then turned, eyes narrowed. A ghostly Dragonborn was summoned from Bjorn's pain and it charged the Legionnaires.

Bjorn reared back to fight more when his Housecarls arrived. Bjorn's intervention had broken the standoff, the Legionnaires turning to face this new threat. It allowed the Nords to surge forward, forcing the Legionnaires to fight individually, where they were quickly cut down. Bjorn felt himself being lift as his steward, the redguard Rayya appeared next to him. She bent down, a healing spell in her hands as she checked her lord. Argis the Bulwark and Valdimar covered them with their shields as Iona and Lydia held the line. "I'm alright!" snapped Bjorn as he stood up. "Who's inside?!" he demanded. A painful scream was his answer. Followed by a sunburst. "Shield!" demanded Bjorn. Argis dutifully handed his over. Valdimar also surrendered his sword. "Hold the line out here! If any more show up, kill them!" ordered the Dragonborn as he stormed inside. He looked at his arm and noticed his draconic aspects were gone. The shout wore off, leaving him only with his natural skill. He kicked in the door to his home, only to see half a dozen dead bodies strew about the place. Bjorn advanced cautiously. The racks along the entry way had been ransacked, his former weapons all were on the ground or gone. He fell into a crouch as he approached the main hall. He saw one Legionnaire rooting through his alchemy equipment. With a snarl, he crept closer. Too late the Imperial noticed him. Bjorn grabbed the bastard and ran him through with his sword, the front third of the blade actually pointing out of the Imperial. He ripped it free and decapitated the Legionnaire. Bjorn spun just as more ran down stairs. Only they ran past him.

"Monster! Vampire!" screamed one as they fled the house. Bjorn turned to see Serana come down the stairs. Bjorn's whole body relaxed for a moment at the sight of his wife, safe.

"Bjorn!" she cried as she raced down the stairs into his arms. Both were covered in blood, but neither cared. They clung to each other for a moment, then Bjorn pulled back.

"The children!?" he demanded. Then he was hit by two more bodies. His beautiful boy and girl were both safe. Both had daggers in their hands, and Bjorn prayed his young children didn't have to use those weapons.

There was a crash that interrupted the family reunion. Bjorn's eyes narrowed as he realized it came from the basement. "Stay with your mother, the Housecarls are securing the outside."

"Bjorn why are they doing this!?" shouted Serena.

Bjorn shrugged. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Now outside, all of you!" he ordered, giving his wife a gentle push. Serena reared back to argue but Bjorn cut her off. "I will not have my children orphaned again! Also it's cramped down there; I won't be able to fight to my full capabilities if I know you're with me. Please Serena! Go!"

Serena grabbed Bjorn and kissed him, hard. "Don't you die," she growled. "Or I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Bjorn smirked. "Yes dear." He bent down to his kids, hugging them both. "Stay with your mother. Blaise take care of your sister." With a final nod, Bjorn jogged to the armory. He stared down at the trap door. He laid down his sword and shield, summoning two spells to his empty hands. The first armored his body, turning his flesh to iron. The second made him invisible. He threw open the trap down, ducking back as fire and lightning flew from it. Carefully he grabbed his weapons and, as quietly as he could, eased his way down. Inside the forge there were four Thalmor Justicars.

"A Talos worshipper! I knew it!" crowed one by Bjorn's shrine, an icon of each of the 9 Divine on it. Proudly centered was the icon of Talos. There were five total Justicars in the basement, three in black robes, the final two in full armor. All looked uneasy at the open trapdoor, except the first who was still rambling about being right.

"Alright you're correct, but this mission was suicide!" snarled another as they all kept their eyes trained on the empty trapdoor, not seeing Bjorn as he moved. "This attack was foolhardy."

"Are you saying one human can defeat the combined might of an entire Thalmor Justicar cabal!?" cried the first.

"A human? No! This one!? Maybe. How many assassination missions have failed!? This is a sleeping dragon you've woken out of spite!" snapped the second.

Bjorn wanted to hear more, but his spell cut out, leaving him visible. For a moment, the Thalmor just gaped at his sudden appearance. Then they attacked. Bjorn's shield came up as he ran to the side, lightning and fire scorching him as he dove behind the forge's side wall. His back was burnt and in agony. But the iron flesh spell held off the worst of the damage. He quickly summoned a healing spell, the cool energy relieving his aches.

"Dragonborn! I am the Thalmor Justicar Talendil, you are charged with Talos worship!" snapped the first Thalmor.

"And who are you to charge me with this!?" replied Bjorn.

"We are the Thalmor, and we root out heretical"

"Oh shut up you fool!" snapped Bjorn before Talendil could finish. Bjorn slowly walked out from cover. His iron flesh spell had faded, leaving only his only protection his shield. "You have attacked my people, harassed my family, not to mention the number of attempts on my life. You Thalmor are the scum of the Empire, and if I have to I will send every last one of you fucking Mers to meet whatever god you worship until you leave me and my family alone. Now Have At You!" with a wild bellow Bjorn charged. As the Thalmor braced, fire spewed from Bjorn's mouth, reminding all he was truly a Dragonborn. As the Thalmor struggled with the flames, Bjorn hit them. His sword cleaved through one Elf's armor, almost sheering the unlucky fool in half. Bjorn whipped around, bashing a second elf aside with his borrowed shield, only to thrust his blade into the Mer's chest. He let go of the blade, a ward spell in his hands as the final three poured lightning and fire at Bjorn. He was forced back, discarding his shield to power a second ward. He felt his magical reserves faltering, having relied so much on them already.

"You will die Dragonborn!" jeered Talendil. "Die like the miserable human you are!"

Bjorn snarled from behind his wards. "You first Elf!" New Words ripped from his throat, powerful words. "GaaN Lah HaaS!" Talendil was hit by the shout. At first nothing happened.

"Even your so called shouts are nothing compared to" then he stiffened. First went his vitality, his stamina. He felt as if every ounce of energy was leeched from his body. Then his magika. He couldn't even maintain his summoned sword. As he staggered back, the shout, with no other energy to leech, turned to his life force. By the time Talendil took three steps he was dead, crumbling like a heap of rotted wood. The final two Thalmor stared at their fallen comrade in stunned silence.

Bjorn stood up, extinguishing his wards. "You have one chance. Run, never return."

"Deadra!" snarled one. He charged with a sword. Bjorn met him, grabbing his extended arm, bending the arm around and impaling the elf on his own sword. As the other Thalmor turned to run, Bjorn's dagger appeared in his off hand. The dagger, Methrune Dagon's own Razor, flew straight and true, and buried itself right between the shoulder blades of the Thalmor. Dagon's own enchantment saw to the Elf's death. Bjorn staggered back slightly, sucking in air. With haltering steps he made his way to the trap door and struggled up the ladder. Once in the main house, he saw his Housecarls were already cleaning up and disposing of the bodies. "There are five more downstairs," called Bjorn as he limped over to his family.

Serena saw him first and rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly then pulled back over looking him. "By the gods Bjorn you're in worse shape than the others! You're Deadra cursed Archmage and a master of Restoration magic! Why in the name of Dagon didn't you heal yourself?!"

Bjorn grinned at his wife. "Justicars toss around a lot of magic, needed to keep my defenses up."

Serena snorted as she pulled out a white bottle, the famous White Vial, and held it in front of Bjorn. "Drink, now!" she ordered. Bjorn grinned as he did as he was commanded, downing the potion. He made a face as the overly sweet liquid hit his tongue, but drank anyway. As soon as the last gulp was down, Bjorn felt better, the magic in the drink helping to heal his body. Once she was sure Bjorn was indeed healthier, Serena reared back and crashed an almighty punch into Bjorn's jaw. It's a testament to the former Vampire's strength that she made Bjorn stagger back. "That's for not letting me join you and this!" she gave him another one. "Is for making me worry!" She grabbed his face. "Never again!"

Bjorn nodded, smiling despite the swelling in his face. "Yes dear." He kissed her and turned to receive a massive hug from his children. Then was hit with the gargantuan body of Vigilance. Bjorn scratched the dog behind the ears as he whispered words of encouragement to it.

"So why were we attacked?" asked Serena.

"Because of this," answered Bjorn, as he revealed his amulet of Talos. "But also because I've embarrassed the Thalmor one to many times it seems."

Serena shook her head. "I don't understand these elves. But what do we do? This wont be the end of it."

Bjorn gave his wife a fiendish grin. The one reserved for his darker, more monstrous instincts. The same grin that led him into the Dark Brotherhood….supposedly. "Why my dear, I'll end it." He headed into the armory taking a set of ragged black and red leathers off the mannequin. Rayya appeared next to Serena, Bjorn's Stalhrim axe in hand.

"He'll need this," she murmured.

Serena took the weapon as Bjorn grabbed a sword, his ebony bow, and two full quivers of arrows. "I suppose he will." Bjorn dressed quickly. After settling his armor, he picked up his weapons. The first was the Stalhrim sword, a unique weapon, Bjron had shaped the blade so it had a flared forward curved head, a hook like hilt, and a cross guard, with an extra nail built towards the right for extra protection. It was a modified Falcata, of Imperial design ironically enough, but it was a fearsome chopper, and great for hacking through dragon scales. This he tied to his left hip, on his right came his axe. Longer than a traditional Stalhrim war, it had the flared butt of Eorland Greymane's skyforge steel, and a longer haft, almost two feet in length. This he placed on his right, and finally the Razor was stuck in his boot. Across his back were the bow and quiver. He looked like an assassin. His hood was down, as well as the scarf he typically wore to cover his mouth. His bright eyes almost gleamed as he faced his family. This was a side he typically hid, but right now, all Bjorn cared about was revenge. He tossed another vicious looking dagger at Serena. "You'll be needing these." He handed her a set of whatever armor he wore.

"And where are we going?" asked Serena.

Bjorn gave her another positively evil smile. "Why after the bastards who started this." He turned to his children, bending down. "Now then, while we're going Rayya is in charge."

"Do you really have to leave Pa?!" begged Lucia as she clung to his leg, Blaise on the other.

Bjorn eased himself down, looking both in the eye. "I'm going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. But I do need to go. And so does your mother, I need someone to watch my back. You have Rayya and the others, a veritable army between you and anything seeking to get you. I'll be back soon, I promise." He pulled both kids close to him and hugged them tightly. After a moment he stepped back. "I'll be outside." And with that he left.

Serena pulled her children close in a tight hug as well, whispering words of encouragement and endearment. "We'll be home soon. Do your chores, listen to Rayya, and stick close to Vigilance. I love you both," she murmured into the tops of her children's heads. With a final nod she stepped back and raced up to the bedroom, quickly changing into the black and red leathers. They clung to her body like a second skin, and she could already feel whatever enchantments they bore take effect. She almost felt like a vampire again, only by checking her now racing pulse was she able to be sure she was still, in fact, alive and human. She belted on her father's sword, re-forged by Bjorn's own hand, stronger and lighter than before, but still with the same powerful vampiric enchantments. And the dagger Bjorn had given her…it felt similar…if not older. Still she knew both would be needed, so this she placed at the small of her back. She picked up the heavy crossbow Bjorn had made her, the ebony metal stronger even than Sorine's finest Dwemer version. This and a full quiver of bolts she slid over her back. She wrapped the hood and scarf around her head and headed out of the house. By the small stables, Rayya already had Serena's ebony charger ready to go. Shadowmere nickered at the ground and nuzzled Serena. She stroked its muzzle and scratched its ears.

Bjorn was loading a Windhelm shield onto his own steed, Frost's saddle kit. He swung into the saddle, his bow and arrows now on Frost's saddle horn. Serena clambered up, shifting her gear so it sat more comfortably. She tapped Bjorn's shield, he just grinned. "Bit of extra insurance."

"I thought we wanted to avoid a war?" asked the woman.

Bjorn nodded, though his face was grim. "If we can, we do. But if war is how I prevent my family from being threatened by the Thalmor again, then war it is. I've yet to meet the opponent I cant defeat." Serena stared at her love, aghast.

"Bjorn…even you cant think you can take on the Empire and the Stormcloaks by yourself."

Bjorn looked at his wife. "Not alone. I have you. I can do anything with you by my side."

Serena just sighed as she shook her head. "Lets pray it doesn't come to that."

"Besides," said Bjorn as he dug his heels into his horse. "We have an army of our own." And with that he cantered off. Serena nudged Shadowmere who took off after Bjorn.

They rode hard, but it still took three days to get from Lakeview to the Thalmor embassy in Haafingar Hold. Bjorn stopped short at the base of the hill the Embassy sat on. He slid down from the horse, taking his bow and arrows off of Frost's saddle rig. Serena slid down as well, drawing her sword as they both fell into a crouch. They crawled up the hill on their stomachs, shifting through the snow. The black and red leathers were almost invisible in the muddy snow. Thalmor guards patrolled the walled edge of the compound, and the wrought iron gate was locked tight. Bjorn shifted up to one knee, Serena did the same. Both drew their ebony ranged weapons. "You drop the first one, I'll get the other two," muttered Bjorn.

Serena just sighted down the raven skull that acted as an ocular piece on her crossbow. She found her target, exhaled, and fired. The crossbow bolt took the Thalmor square in the head, knocking the mer back as it punched through his elven armor. Bjorn quickly fired off two more arrows, finishing the other two guards. Serena loaded a new bolt as both raced forward to the gate. Bjorn crouched down in front of the gate. He paused for a moment, then curse, loudly. "What!?" hissed Serena.

"I cant pick this lock."

Serena gaped at her husband. He was a thief first, and head of the thieves guild. No lock was beyond him. "Then what do we" but Bjorn was off before she finished. He moved her to the side, then took a deep breath. Serena's eyes widened. "No!"

"Fus Ro Da!" roared Bjorn. A wave of pure force smashed into the gate, blowing it off its hinges. Alarms began to ring as Thalmor elves all reacted to the sudden bellow. Bjorn nodded as he slipped into his crouch, notching an arrow. "They're coming, be ready." Serena glared but sunk into her own crouch, leveling her crossbow. Three Thalmor poured out of the main embassy. Two were dead before anyone knew what happened. The final Thalmor stared, aghast at the black arrows now quivering in his former comrades. Bjorn finished him with an arrow to the head. Serena cranked the crossbow's cord back, loading a fresh bolt as more Thalmor guards started to fill the compound.

"Is there a plan!?" she demanded.

"Kill them all," answered Bjorn. He stood up, stalking forward. The Thalmors quickly formed a rough battle line, text book legion. Bjorn smirked. He drew an arrow back, arced it up, and fired. It rained down on an elf, punching through the mer's helmet. "Thalmor!" boomed Bjorn's voice. "You attacked my home, threatened my family, your reign in Skyrim is over. I, Bjorn Ironbear, Dragonborn swear this to Talos!"

"There!" shouted one Justicar. Bjorn put an arrow in his eye. More Justicars appeared, with their own bows. Arrows started to fly, but Bjorn paid them no mind. He just casually line up shots and fired. Serena, still hidden, planted a bolt into one archer who came close to hitting her husband.

Bjorn ducked left as an arrow came close, the weighted head actually cutting Bjorn's leathers. He looked down at it, then back at the Justicars. More were pouring out and now roughly twenty were assembled in the courtyard. Bjorn dropped his bow, magic appearing in his hands. He charged forward, casting on the run. He felt the magic create a shield over his body as he drew his sword and axe, hitting the elf line like the Dragons he so often fought. His axe sank deep into an Elf's chest. Bjorn spun, parrying a thrust as he ripped his axe free. This he used to hook an elf's shield, pulling it to the side as he thrust his sword into the mer's chest. He twisted the blade as he pulled it back. The light elven plate stood little chance against the stalhrim ice. An elven sword cut at Bjorn's back, the enchanted leather and magic shield slowing the cut enough that it only bruised. Bjorn flipped his sword around and thrust back, knocking the mer back.

Serena shot another Thalmor when several started to charge her. She dropped her crossbow and drew her sword, a lightning spell in her hand. Sparks danced along her hand as she hurled lightning at the charging elves. Those foolish Thalmor that made it through the electrical attack found a fighting mad warrior, whose sword stole their vitality and fed it to her. Her blade cut down at one Thalmor's shoulder, biting through the elven plate into mer flesh. Serena smirked as she felt invigorated, moving even faster as she dueled the others.

Bjorn smashed both his axe and sword into one mer, jerking them free in a shower of gore. "Elenwen!" roared Bjorn. "I know you're there! Come face me!" Bjorn threw his axe into a Thalmor, its black robes doing nothing to stop its icy blade. Bjorn kicked up a fallen shield. "Get out of my way!" ordered Bjorn as more Thalmor poured into the compound. When they didn't move, Bjorn snarled. "Fus Ro Dah!" ripped from his lips, force knocking all the mer backwards, some flying away like rag dolls. Then he stepped out. He must have been some high Thalmor Justicar, or a warrior of some repute for he wore a full suit of malachite glass armor. He carried a mace in one hand, a shield in the other. Bjorn pointed his sword at the champion. "Come on then!"

The Mer charged forward, his comrades picking themselves up as they watched this contest. Bjorn rushed to meet him. His shield came up as the elf swung down. The Malachite mace crashed into the elven shield, denting the metal and sending a numbing shockwave up Bjorn's arm. Almost on instinct, Bjorn pushed back, shoving the elf away as his own sword swung down. But the Stalhrim blade skated off the mer's Malachite shield. Bjorn smirked as he retreated slightly. It had been awhile since he had fought someone who lasted more than a single blow. The Altmer rolled his shoulder as he circled Bjorn. "You're going to die today human," snarled the elf.

"Then Sovengarde awaits me elf. What do you have to look forward to?" countered Bjorn. The two charged back in. Sparks flashed as the pair traded blows. Bjorn was the faster in his assassins leathers, but he couldn't afford even one direct blow, as even Ironflesh wouldn't protect him from the devastating impact of the Altmer's mace. But his sword, while a heavy chopping blade, needed to directly hit the Malachite armor to even dent it, and the Atlmer was adept at parrying. Bjorn grinned, a worthy foe indeed.

Serena saw her husband sucked into the duel and cursed, loudly. He'd be distracted now. She raced forward, a zombified Thalmor with her. This she sent at one Justicar who was edging closer to the duel. As for Serena herself, she hurled lightning bolts at any who strayed too close to her husband and his chosen opponent. She prayed to any god listening he'd end the fight soon, even with the energy her sword had fed her, she wouldn't be able to defeat all these Thalmor alone. She leapt back as one got close, fencing the elf before thrusting her sword into his neck. She decapitated the elf, almost sighing as her sword's vampiric power fed her own flagging strength.

Bjorn and the elf champion traded blows, both dancing around each other. The Elf's shield was scoured from several deep slashes courtesy of Bjorn's sword and Bjorn's stolen shield was dented almost backwards from mace strikes. Yet neither showed any sign of stopping. Bjorn refused to use his shouts or magic, determined to make this a battle purely of physical strength and skill. And his elven opponent seemed to agree. One more titanic blow from the elf smashed Bjorn aside, ruining his shield. Bjorn rolled with the force, dropping the shield and drawing Methrune's Razor. This he threw, only the elf knocked it out of the air. Bjorn cursed as he staggered back. The elf smirked and rushed forward. Bjorn leapt to the side, parrying aside a mace blow with his sword, sparks flying from the two enchanted materials. Bjorn saw his axe, still stuck in the body of a Justicar. With a snarl, he scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at the Thalmor knight, buying a moment of time for Bjorn to sprint towards the axe. The elf, having blocked the snow with his shield, raced after Bjorn. Bjorn skidded on the wet ground, grabbing the axe haft and ripped it free with his sheer momentum. And not to a moment too late. The Thalmor's mace swung upwards, only to meet Bjorn's crossed weapons. Bjorn grinned as he locked the beard of his axe around the mace's haft and jerked to the right, ripping the weapon out of the Thalmor's hand. A fierce push kick sent the Thalmor stumbling back. Bjorn gasped slightly as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

The Altmer stared at him, confused for a moment. Bjorn jerked his head to the sword belted on the elf's hip. The Altmer's eyes widened and a smirk bloomed. "It's a shame you're a Talos worshipper, if you had been born an elf, who knows what you could have accomplished."

"Odd I was about to say the same if you were a Nord," replied Bjorn.

"Moslian Adahl! Quit playing with your prey and finish him!" bellowed Elenwen from a balcony.

Bjorn's head snapped towards her, his eyes narrowed. "There you are," he hissed. But before he could deal with her, Moslian attacked. Bjorn leapt back, dodging the malachite blade. Moslian was a better swordsman than mace wielder, a brilliant fencer who obviously spent a lifetime learning his trade. Bjorn matched him with raw Nordic fury. Bjorn attacked like a wild bear, swinging with both axe and sword, hammering away at Moslian's defenses. This played right into Moslian's strategy, using his heavy shield to weather the brunt of Bjorn's attacks, looking for the perfect thrust. And the opportunity appeared after a particularly brutal flurry of strikes. Bjorn's chest was wide open, both his weapons angled outwards. Moslian's blade darted out like a spear. And it pierced leather, flesh and into Bjorn. Just as Bjorn wanted. He smirked at the Altmer who gaped at the Nord, and slammed his axe down on him. Moslian's shield blocked the axe blow, but couldn't stop the flared head of Bjorn's sword. This slashed into Moslian's Malachite armor, biting through the metal into elven flesh. Moslian grit his teeth as pain ripped through him, and shield bashed Bjorn off his blade. Both stumbled back, wounded now. "Walk away," spat Bjorn, breathing ragged. "I have no desire to rid the empire of such a warrior."

Moslian shook his head. "You plan on killing the ambassador. This I will not allow." He was breathing heavily as well. Bjorn frowned. The other Thalmor had fallen back, as did Serena. All were watching the duel now.

Bjorn planted his sword in the ground and pulled out two red bottles. One he tossed to the Thalmor, who caught it confused. Bjorn uncorked his and raised it. "To your health. Moslian Swiftblade." He downed the potion. Light surrounded him as the magical drink healed his wounds. He grinned as the wound in his side knitted itself shut. Moslian dipped his own head in salute then downed the potion. His own wounds healed.

Serena watched, stunned, at the foolishness of it all. This was supposed to be an assassination, not a duel. Then she noticed that Elenwen was still on the balcony, watching. And it dawned on her. Bjorn was keeping the attention on him. She cast a spell of invisibility and slunk away, back to where her discarded crossbow lied.

Bjorn saw his wife disappear and pushed his sword off his shoulder. "Well then." He fell into a fighting stance. "Shall we?" Moslian took up his own guard position. The pair circled each other, then charged.

Revitalized by the potion, Bjorn pushed his body harder than before, unleashing attack after attack. Moslian, managed to counter, but more often than not he was forced on the defensive. His shield was not a ruin of its former self, with cracks and splits forming in the crystal. Bjorn's own weapons, forged by his own hands from legendary Stalhrim, were chipping along the edge from the stress of the battle.

As the titanic duel continued Serena made it to her crossbow. She quickly cranked back the rope and loaded a bolt before stalking forward.

Finally the pair clashed, and their blades locked, and Bjorn's axe trapped Moslian's shield. The pair struggled against each other, but Bjorn had the strength of a bear, pushing Moslian back. Finally Moslian slipped and stumbled back, it was all the opening Bjorn needed. His sword disengaged, he whipped it around his head and came down on Moslian's left shoulder. Which was no longer protected thanks to an axe yank that lowered Moslian's shield. Bjorn's sword crashed into the weakened malachite plate, crunching through the armor into the elf, almost shearing him in half.

"Up onto the overturn keel. Clamber with a heart full of steel. Cold is the ocean spray," murmured Bjorn as he ripped his sword out of Moslian, leveling the weapon at his neck. With a final stare at Elenwen, his sword flashed, taking Moslian's head. "And your death is on its way!" Elenwen stared at her dead champion, then staggered back. A black fletched bolt now imbedded in her chest. A second hit her, then a third. She collapsed backward, dead. The other Thalmor stared, horrified. Several went to step forward, but stopped. Bjorn grinned at them. "Mul Qah Diiv!" he shouted. Spectral draconic armor covered him, horns grew from his helm, and his eyes gleamed with ancient power. With a wicked grin, he charged forward.

Serena set aside her crossbow as she watched her husband rip through the Thalmor warriors. Unhampered by plate or a shield, he moved like a ship through the ocean, cutting Thalmor warriors down almost like wheat. Serena sniped the occasional elf who got to close, but for the most part, her husband needed no help.

Finally Bjorn's rampage only had one target left. This one he disarmed, ripping both sword and shield away from the elf with a shout. Bjorn pointed his blood drenched sword at the mer. "Tell your masters if they ever attacked Bjorn Iron Bear, Lord of Lakeview ever again this will happen to all Thalmor." The justicar looked around in horror at the embassy. "Do you understand!?" demanded Bjorn. The Thalmor nodded. Bjorn smirked. "Good." And with that he sheathed his weapons. He spun on his heel and walked away.

Outside the blood soaked compound, he found his wife just staring at him. "What?"

Serena shook her head. "I sometimes forget my father's offer of vampirism would not have changed you all that much."

Bjorn's face hardened into one of anger. "Those were Thalmor, they deserve to die."

"Don't misunderstand me love, I'm not angry, I just pray our children never get to see their father in his more…natural state," Serena gave him an impish grin. "However I find it extremely…satisfying." She licked her lips, almost missing her fangs for a moment.

Bjorn smirked at his wife. "I'm glad, now we must leave. There is typically an imperial patrol that stops nearby." Both trotted to their horses and galloped off, satisfied in the message they left for any and all authorities on what happens when you decide to wake a sleeping dragon.


End file.
